


chilled

by hexicity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Sickfic, Simon Is An Angel, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexicity/pseuds/hexicity
Summary: Jace supposes this is typical behavior of Simon Lewis, known angel, but sometimes he wishes his boyfriend would have a shred of self-preservation.





	chilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floralathena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralathena/gifts).



> got this prompt from @creativeclary on tumblr!! if u wanna leave a prompt/chat just hmu on tumblr @simonlewhiss

Jace usually enjoys fire drills, honestly, because they get him out of class. 

But now the alarm is blaring during their lunch period, it’s freezing out, his boyfriend is already sick, and Magnus looks seconds away from a meltdown. It’s not an ideal Thursday afternoon. 

“Do you think it’s real?” Clary wonders anxiously, rising to the tips of her toes to look over the mass of heads at the school. There’s no smoke or panic or anything out of the ordinary, and Jace prays that this is just a routine drill.

“We just had a drill.” Alec points out. “Like, two weeks ago. No way this isn’t real.”

“Why am I supposed to trust the same adults who can’t even work a toaster oven without burning down the school with my education?” Magnus huffs. He’s looking cautiously at the ground around them, probably trying to decide if it’s clean enough to sit. 

Simon didn’t seem to put much thought into the cleanliness of the sidewalk before unceremoniously collapsing. Jace crouches down to see Simon’s face from the depths of his hoodie. He looks fairly miserable, with watery eyes and his nose a shade of light red. He smiles at Jace through his misery, though, and it melts Jace’s heart. 

“You okay?” Jace asks, settling on the curb beside him. 

“Cold.” Simon rasps. “This isn’t a great day for this to happen.”

He punctuates his sentence with a cough, which he shields Jace from by shoving his face against the shoulder of his hoodie. Jace wraps an arm around Simon, making sure to avoid the germy part of the hoodie, and presses an extremely cautious and light kiss to his forehead. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Jace says as Simon slumps against him, “I definitely told you so.”

“I’m healed.” Simon mutters, and Jace can’t see his face but he imagines Simon is rolling his eyes. “I know you told me to stay home, but I really need to take that calculus test, babe, and I didn’t really count on sitting in twenty degree weather.” 

“Hey, Magnus?” Jace reaches back blindly to tug at Magnus’ pant leg. “Do you have tissues in your bag?”

“Yeah, and do you have any snacks, Mom?” Isabelle chimes in, looking up at Magnus with her bottom lip pushed out. Magnus scowls on instinct. 

“Maybe one day I’ll just empty my backpack of everything and then when you’re all out of pens and notebook paper and gum, you’ll just have to deal with it. And you’ll regret taking advantage of my charity.” Magnus holds a satisfied smirk for a good five seconds before Simon sneezes, and Magnus reaches into his bag almost automatically. “Here.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Simon grins, and Magnus looks like he’s contemplating a snarky retort. It never comes, presumably because snapping at Simon when he’s this miserable would be the equivalent to kicking a puppy. 

Jace does his best to shield Simon from the biting winds that cut through the crowd, but he can still feel his boyfriend shiver. Even in his perfectly healthy state, Jace is aching for the warmth of his French classroom, where the heater is perpetually rattling right above his desk. 

“Why would someone come to school in January wearing a tank top?” Isabelle wonders, breaking the companionable silence that was fueled by mutual suffering. Jace follows her gaze to where a girl is standing a few feet away in nothing but shorts and a tank top, which he’s fairly certain is out of dress code anyways. 

“Is it bad that I feel warmer just looking at her?” Magnus mumbles, wrapping his arms around his midsection. “She’s going to die. Hypothermia. And she’ll haunt this school forever.”

“There’s already a ghost here.” Clary objects. “The one who haunts the freshman wing.”

“I’d haunt freshman, too.” Alec chimes in, just as Jace feels Simon shift from under his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” Jace asks, trying in futility to tug him back down by the hem of his hoodie. 

“Nothing,” Simon croaks, “I’ll be right back.”

Jace watches in bafflement as Simon weaves between the crowd and reaches tank top girl. They talk for a moment, and the girl shakes her head multiple times, followed by insistent nodding from Simon. Then, eventually, Simon tugs off his hoodie and hands it over to her before returning to Jace, shivering even harder but seemingly more content. 

“No way.” Jace scoffs. “Go get it back.”

“I’m not taking it back, babe, I just gave it to her. She can return it when we go back inside.” He says it like it’s the most reasonable transaction in history, but he muffles a violent cough in the crook of his arm followed by three forceful sneezes. He sniffles before giving Jace a hazy smile. “It’s fine.”

“Now Simon’s going to be the ghost.” Magnus announces. “And he’ll be a lame ghost, too, because he’ll have died from a little cold. Held in his lover’s arms in his final moments, too.” 

“Simon, I’m serious.” Jace insists, trying his best to take a stern tone. “She can manage, it’s your hoodie, and you’re already sick. I’ll go get it.”

“I have long sleeves. She doesn’t.” Simon replies.

“Then at least take mine.” Jace presses.

“I’m already sick. There’s no point in you getting sick, too.” Simon replies, leaning his head back onto Jace’s shoulder. He’s clearly settling in, showing no signs of getting back up any time soon. Jace supposes this is typical behavior of Simon Lewis, known angel, but sometimes he wishes his boyfriend would have a shred of self-preservation. He’s going to be really pissed if Simon dies from a cold while the school is apparently consumed by fire only a hundred feet away.

“Okay.” Clary makes a pained noise as she forces herself to stand. She quickly shuffles over to Simon’s other side and scoots in until he’s tightly sandwiched between her and Jace. “We’ll keep you warm, Si.”

Magnus heaves a dramatic sigh before pulling the scarf from around his neck and kneeling behind Simon to loop it around his neck. “Just don’t get germs on it.”

Within seconds, Simon is surrounded by his friends in every direction. They get a few looks, but Simon’s shivering decrease noticeably. Jace glances back at tank top girl, who’s fiddling with the string on Simon’s hoodie and smiling to herself. 

“You’re getting so much hot chocolate when we get home.” Jace tells Simon. 

“I think he’s asleep.” Alec laughs.

“Good.”


End file.
